


Two's Company... Three's a Crowd

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Three Times [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Thinking of You... Two. Haru and Makoto have started a relationship but Haru still has fantasies involving Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company... Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!  
> Thanks to Lunar Pull for giving this once over.  
> This is now a little trilogy so the next part will be posted soon-ish ;-P

It was a cold night as Haru slowed his pace to a jog as he approached his home. His breathing was a little laboured, sweat was pooling at the back of his neck and his muscles were aching from the strain he had put himself through but it was all worth it. Haru liked to push his body, the feel of his muscles contracting and the satisfaction of the aches proving his work out had been effective. It had worked as a method of making him focus, forget, and not think about the confusing feelings in his gut.

Since the fateful day that Makoto had walked in on him in the tub, he and Makoto had started a relationship that extended far beyond friendship. Even as he slowed his pace to a walk and the cold frigid air seemed to whistle through his clothes, Haru still felt hot as he thought about all the things he had done with his best friend since then. The afternoons spent at Haru’s house where they worked out all the things that turned each other on, the lying on his bed and touching each other slowly, enjoying each kiss, grope, hand job and blow job. They’d made love and fucked and all of it had been done in the short few months since that first kiss – wet, hot, sloppy.

It was enough just to think of Makoto for Haru’s body to start to respond even though he was tired. Even though he had been running for six miles and he had done so to forget about all those things. Not that he wanted to forget Makoto, his green eyes, the way his hair fell into his eyes and he brushed it aside automatically, the way he gave that smile when Haru stripped for him that was in admiration as though he still couldn’t believe what they did and what they’d become. Haru didn’t want to forget the way his breath hitched as he came and the way he said his name so deep, so perfect, a murmured “Haru” pressed into his skin.

He didn’t want to forget Makoto. But a part of him hoped that his run meant that Makoto wouldn’t be waiting for him, wouldn’t have called him, wouldn’t want him tonight as he was still angry at himself, embarrassed even. He knew it was probably hopeless as he arrived at his house knowing how Makoto would just enter his house, would wait for him in his bed and while that thought made Haru a little breathless, tonight it did so for the wrong reason. And it was all because of last night.

Last night they had been in Haru’s bed, rushing as Makoto didn’t want to be late back home, his parents having chastised him for a few late nights and they’d rushed each other out of clothes, their school uniforms discarded on the way to the bedroom, rubbing up against each other as they both liked. Makoto had given him that honest smile that made Haru shiver as they made it to crumpled sheets, it taking little time for them to be in a favoured position on the bed, and for Haru to be on his hands on knees, Makoto slick and sliding into him, his lips on his shoulders, mouthing down his spine.

Makoto’s fingers had been tight on his hips, digging in, as he pounded into him hard, his hips thrusting forward and a hand reached to Haru’s cock, stroking him roughly, fast, a punishing rhythm. He’d pushed back into Makoto, panted, barely able to see through his sweaty hair and yet even as Makoto fucked him, Haru’s mind had wandered. Maybe it was the position, maybe it had been the fact that they had seen Rin swim recently – the way he smirked in challenge, the way his eyes were so damn startling, the way his teeth glinted and all of that combined with his lithe body – different to Makoto’s –  but Haru had found himself imagining Rin there too.

At first he imagined that Rin was watching them, his eyes heavy lidded, stroking himself and instructing them what to do and for some reason that idea turned him on more than he would’ve thought.

Haru had bit down on his lower lip as though the pain would stop the inappropriate fantasy and then he’d imagined Rin hopping up onto the bed from his position and was in front of Haru.

“Stop,” he’d whisper and Haru imagined Makoto stopping for that brief moment as Rin grabbed his chin, smirked broadly and then brought Haru’s mouth to his dick.

It was then that the word had been mumbled out, fumbled over from his chapped lips and he said “Rin” during sex – not “Makoto” whose hands were wrapped around him, who was touching him, who was currently deep inside him, whose lips were kissing at his neck and lapping at his sweat – no he’d said Rin.

For a moment, Makoto had stopped but then continued, his pace even faster and Haru almost felt like there was some anger behind his actions, there were no whispered affectionate terms as he came, and while Haru came, hot, white, sticky, he felt a guilt that rolled around in his stomach as he lay down in the wet spot. Makoto had barely said anything as he dressed and only muttered a “see you at school” as he left.

Haru had felt guilty all day, hardly spoken at school and barely slept the night and he hoped the run would make him feel better – the high of endorphins from exercise replacing the thoughts spinning around his head. It hadn’t worked as he entered his home and took a few cautious steps trying to assess whether Makoto was there. There were no shoes at the door nor sign of a jacket so he sighed, relief flooding through him. He was still not ready to explain himself – still not ready to discuss it properly and while he wanted to say something, Haru didn’t know what to say so he was glad he would be able to jump into the bath, wash his sweaty skin and roll into his bed without thought.

He walked slowly through the house, thought briefly about food, mackerel maybe, but he sensed the movement before it happened. But only a moment before. It didn’t give him time to react, only time to expect it as he was pounced on, his body pushed hard against the wall, his hands attempted to brace himself as his chest and head met the wall a little roughly and a body was pressed hard against him. He was dizzy – from the run, from the attack and from the firm touch of a strong body and that dizziness only increased as a mouth licked at his sweaty neck and a hand reached around his body, touching his groin, his cock quickly hardening at the attention as he felt a hard dick grind against his ass.

The mouth on his neck bit down and Haru moaned, throwing his head back and his cock was fully hard then, a laugh heard against his skin and it was very clear that it was not Makoto behind him. He knew it wasn’t from the first moment of aggression, the smell different, the touch different – more aggressive, more violent, and it was confirmed when a mouth bit down and the tongue lapped.

“Rin,” he moaned as the hand was down his sweat pants, stroking him firmly, powerless to do anything but submit.

Rin was pushing him hard against the wall, grinding his dick forcefully into his ass and his fist was around Haru’s cock, the feel of it rough but perfect, the bite in his neck stinging as he felt his body tremble against the onslaught. He couldn’t think, could only try and hold himself up as Rin’s hand brought him closer and closer, the thumb was at the slit, teasing, picking up the pre-cum that was leaking from the tip and spreading it down his cock and Haru groaned as he felt his thighs tense, his dick twitch.

“Come for me, Haru,” Rin said, his voice low and he ground into him hard, his hand going faster and Haru’s hips thrust forward into the channel Rin’s hand had made and he came, pulsing against those fingers and his sweatpants.

Rin continued to grind against his ass until Haru felt him shudder behind him, a gasp escaping his lips as he came and Haru leaned forward against the wall – exhausted from the run and the hand job. He felt Rin move away but he couldn’t look then, couldn’t see him as all he could do was lean his forehead against the wall and feel sick.

The word across his lips then was not Rin’s name as his body came down from its high – it was Makoto’s said with guilt and self-loathing.

“Haru… it’s okay.”

Haru looked up then as he observed Makoto stood, clearly having been there for some time and Rin had walked to lean against the wall opposite. He looked between the two of them, Rin looking a little bored as Makoto approached Haru, his face not angry, only a smile on his face that Haru still found reassuring despite what had just happened.

“I know you want both of us,” he said gently, his thumb on Haru’s jaw, lifting his face to look him in his deep green eyes. “And that’s okay with me.”

He blinked at the statement and said nothing as Makoto’s lips touched his gently until he moved back, Haru’s eye glancing towards Rin who had watched the kiss.

“It’s okay with us,” Rin confirmed, meeting Makoto’s eye.

“If that’s okay with you?” Makoto asked – his face concerned, his eyes searching Haru’s face.

And Haru didn’t know what to say, to explain how he felt at Makoto being okay with this, the desires he tried to suppress but he didn’t, instead, all he could do was kiss Makoto in thanks – deeply, passionately, running his fingers to where he was hard, stroking him through material as their mouths opened sloppily, the kiss becoming more heated. He heard Rin cough and he pushed away from Makoto’s chest and he looked between his two childhood friends, the looks of desire mirroring what he felt and he answered then.

“Let’s go to bed… the three of us.”

Little else was said the rest of night apart from three names and murmured curses as some of Haru’s fantasies started to come to life in his darkened bedroom.  


End file.
